


Dicksworld

by Dominic0409



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominic0409/pseuds/Dominic0409
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An uncanny madness has gripped the Discworld and now everyone from the youngest child to the oldest grandparent is hooked on sex! Can an assortment of character's solve the dark intentions of this spell before it is too late? Or will they just lie about and have sex with each other? You'll have to wait and see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

Chapter 1 - Introductions

I. Granny Weatherwax was becoming aware of some extremely odd noises coming from Nanny Ogg's cottage. Of course a certain amount of oddness was to be expected from any witch's cottage, and Nanny Ogg's more than most, but this time Gytha really had gone too far; it sounded like she was slaughtering pigs in there! Granny frowned, pinching her lips together in a line which people across the Disk had come to know and fear, donned her pointy hat and swept out of the door. 

“Gytha Ogg what are you doing in he-” Granny stopped, dumbfounded mid-rant, and stared at the scene in Nanny Ogg's back garden. The fat old bag had spread herself, stark naked, across the floor, and was now enjoying the rapturous attention of a good proportion of the town's menfolk. Several other scrawny daughters-in-law were speckled around the remaining area's of garden, servicing those men who couldn't make it close enough to the huge, worryingly erotic, witch. 

Granny choked, struggling for words, whilst the back garden orgy continued unabashed. (This was, in itself, incredible; usually the mere presence of Granny Weatherwax was enough to stop every festivity in its tracks.) It was hideous and debauched, she knew, and totally wrong; some of those men where Nanny's children, for Io's sake! Yet somehow, despite all her reservations, Esmerellda Weatherwax felt a stirring in places which hadn't stirred in a long, long time. She just had time to wonder what sort of a spell they were all under before her pent up words finally reached her mouth in a crazed scream.

“Fuck her! I need a cock, now!” That shut them up for a while. 

II. Vetinari sighed in consternation. There was a problem arising which, for all his brilliant genius, he was quite unable to solve; it was a problem within his own body. It suddenly struck him that 'arising' was exactly the right word. He allowed himself a small chuckle before returning to the problem in hand. He was attempting to read over the convoluted notes of an extremely delicate negotiation with the Emperor of Scund. It was sort of challenge he would usually relish, however this particular morning his attention was concerned by something rather more pressing. His cock. 

“Drumknott,” He called, trying to control the tremor in his usually level voice. 

“Yes my Lord?” His faithful servant entered smoothly, although Vetinari was sure his gaze lingered longer than usual on his employer's crotch.

“I have a slight... ah... problem.” He paused for a moment and wondered how he could phrase his request. 'I'd like a whore please' hardly seemed appropriate in such formal surroundings. Incredibly, he was saved the embarrassment by Drumknott himself, whose eyes had suddenly fastened on his uncomfortable bulge. 

“I would hardly call that slight, my Lord.” He said, face deadpan. As Vetinari blushed the secretary fell to his knees before him. “But I can think of a solution.”

III. Vimes stood, frozen to the spot, peering out from the crack of his office door. Before him lay a scene of indescribable depravity; his entire staff of trained Watchmen had descended into a filthy orgy in the main room of the Watchhouse. He was transfixed by the scene before him, disgusted but unable to turn away. He wondered, panicking, how the hell he was supposed to get his wife and young child out through this! Slowly, however, even that thought was drained away by the undeniable eroticism of the display before him.

Captain Carrot and his long-time girlfriend Angua were 69ing on the main desk, her mouth sucking greedily on his huge pole, his tongue lapping at her wet folds. Beyond them Colon and Nobby were double teaming Sally Humpeding, Nobby's long skinny cock contrasting sharply with Fred's short fat one. In the corner's were the ethnic minorities – Cheery Littlebottom was engulfed in a huge gangbang of at least a dozen dwarves, male and female, and Detritus happily pounded his rock cock into Constable Dorfl's clay arse. Vimes felt himself begin to harden and slipped his hand into his trousers, stifling a moan of pleasure.

“Well, are you going to introduce me to your friends?” Sybil asked from directly behind him. Vimes started guiltily and spun around, gabbling some excuse about them being busy. Then he saw his wife's dress draped over his desk and realised she knew exactly what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Granny Weatherwax lowered herself gently onto the stiff prick of a terrified farmer, gasping as his short, thick cock slid into places she had all but forgotten about. The man beneath her groaned, although she wasn't sure whether it was from pleasure or fear, and she moaned back, closing her eyes and rocking gently, losing herself in pleasures she had never expected to feel again. She rubbed her breasts, feeling her own stiff nipples even through her robe, then slid her hands down and began pulling off her clothes, revealing her shock of grey pubic hair, thin belly, and small taught tits. Granny reached out and grabbed another cock, this one belonging to a boy of no more than 14, and began to rub it across her sensitive nipples, pausing only occasionally to lick it. For the first time in years Granny felt really content, and even the sight of Nanny Ogg slurping greedily at her own son's monster cock couldn't put her off. She tried to ignore a nagging voice in her head, but a witch always learns to follow her instincts.

"Something ain't right here." She muttered to Nanny Ogg, in between more frequent sucks on the boy's cock. Nanny drew her head off Jason Ogg's dick and opened her mouth wide to catch his thick ropes of spunk. She turned to Granny and grinned, showing off her impressive mouthful.

"Seems all right to me." She mumbled, spitting flecks of her son's cum across the grass. As she spoke the boy Granny had been absentmindedly pleasuring uttered a high pitched grunt of satisfaction and shot a thin steam of sticky semen across her face. She quickly licked him clean and watched him hurry off, already pumping his cock hard again for the next experience in what must seem a dream come true. With an effort she turned her mind from the shuddering farmer underneath her and tried to focus on her conversation. 

"I'm not saying it ain't good," She told Gytha, who had happily buried her head between the thighs of a portly cook who's husband was pounding into her from behind. "But it ain't right, ain't right at all. What's got into people?" Nanny came up for air and leered at her. 

"I ain't bothered what's getting into people, so long as they keep getting into me." She spread her legs and slid a hand down to stroke one of the two pricks which were buried in her hugely stretched cunt. Beneath Granny the farmer blew his load with a releaved sigh and hurried shakily off to find less intimidating partners. She sat dejectly on the grass for a moment before spotting a trio of rough looking men circling hungrily. She spread her legs invitingly and thrust out her breasts. 

"Well I'm going to find the truth of it." She told her friend. "Just as soon as I finish with these three."


End file.
